


Irracjonalne zachowania oparte na emocjach

by easygoing_horseshoe_crab



Series: Holmes Brothers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Holmes Brothers, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easygoing_horseshoe_crab/pseuds/easygoing_horseshoe_crab





	Irracjonalne zachowania oparte na emocjach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/gifts).



Mycroft wolno zamknął drzwi za Sherlockiem i zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, chcąc zyskać na czasie. Najwyraźniej jego brat potrzebował tylko na niego zerknąć, żeby natychmiast zmienić taktykę z zaczepnego „Nie-rozumiem-o-co-ci-chodzi” na przejście do sedna sprawy, bez tych banałów o nudnych lekcjach i głupich kolegach, mieszance tak nieznośnej, że musiał szukać wytchnienia na wagarach w college'u brata. Częstował go nimi za każdym razem, kiedy składał mu taką niezapowiedzianą wizytę. Tym razem Sherlock odpuścił trochę za szybko.

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Mycroft zastanowił się nad determinacją zawartą w tym oświadczeniu. Sherlock nigdy nie prosił go o pomoc. Nie wprost. Gdyby rzeczywiście miał jakiś problem, Mycroft byłby ostatnią osobą, do której by się zwrócił, chociaż niewątpliwie to właśnie on nadawał się najbardziej do naprawiania błędów brata. Upór Sherlocka w udowadnianiu, że jest inaczej, był tyle irracjonalny, ile nieprzejednany.

Powinien teraz powiedzieć mu, co myśli na temat pojawiania się pod jego collegem na motorze obcego mężczyzny i przerywania spotkań ich małego klubu poetyckiego. Dyskretne wyproszenie gości tak, aby nie zorientowali się w jego zamiarach, zajęło Mycroftowi frustrujące dwadzieścia minut. Przemycenie Sherlocka do pokoju tak, aby nikt go nie zauważył, kosztowało go również irytującą wycieczkę do schodów przeciwpożarowych dwie kondygnacje niżej i trzy minuty manewrowania scyzorykiem przy drzwiach ewakuacyjnych. Tak, Sherlock wyczerpał cały limit cierpliwości, na jaki mógł liczyć u Mycrofta.   
Z drugiej strony jeśli będzie dla niego zbyt surowy, jego młodszy brat swoim zwyczajem zatnie się w urażonym milczeniu, zamknie w sobie i Mycroft żadną siłą nie wyciągnie z niego, w czym potrzebował pomocy tak bardzo, żeby było to warte niezapowiedzianej wycieczki do Londynu i wszystkich jej konsekwencji.   
Niezapowiedzianej? Ależ chwileczkę...

Wziął głębszy wdech i zajął swoje ulubione miejsce w fotelu. Sherlock w oskarżycielskiej pozie stał przy jego starannie zasłanym łóżku po drugiej stronie pokoju. Miał na sobie wiatrówkę zdecydowanie za cienką na tę porę roku, zauważył Mycroft mimochodem, jakby planował przyjść do niego wcześniej, ale coś go powstrzymało. Albo nie mógł się na to zdobyć.   
– Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć – zapewnił go gładkim głosem. Zbyt gładkim. Sherlock wzdrygnął się.   
– Nie zaproponujesz mi herbaty?   
– Po tym, jak zmusiłeś mnie do wyproszenia moich... towarzyszy... w samym środku lektury Donne'a?   
– „Sonety święte”?   
– Igraszki erotyczne.   
Jego głos tak gładki, jak jedwabny sznur, którym można udusić. Sherlock nie wytrzymał i parsknął z irytacją.   
– „Towarzysze”! Studiujesz politologię i spotykasz się z jakimiś ludźmi, żeby czytać poezję!   
– I pić alkohol, owszem. Nigdy nie należy popełniać błędu lekceważenia, jak bardzo bliźni mogą być użyteczni.

– Chodzi ci o tego faceta w śmiesznych okularach, który próbował położyć ci rękę na kolanie i ruszał twoje książki? Nienawidzisz, kiedy ktoś rusza twoje książki! Nawet ja!

– Zwłaszcza ty. A kolano kończy się na wysokości rzepki. Randal Gill, owszem. Jego wuj jest wysoko postawionym urzędnikiem w służbie cywilnej, w drugiej linii spokrewniony z...

Sherlock pogardliwie przewrócił oczami.

– Jesteś najbardziej pretensjonalnym...

– Nie kłopocz się wydawaniem opinii popartych tak małym doświadczeniem. Nie sądzę, żebyś miał dużo materiału porównawczego w kwestii obcowania z ludźmi, drogi bracie. Herbaty?   
Wspaniale było widzieć, jak zacięty upór i złość walczą w nim o lepsze z chęcią załagodzenia sprzeczki. Stosując zwykłe miary Sherlock był błyskotliwym chłopcem, ale jego próby manipulacji były żenująco łatwe do przejrzenia.

– Tak, poproszę.

– Zatem... – Mycroft z wdziękiem brytyjskiej pani domu nalał mu filiżankę herbaty. Na stole wciąż znajdowały się pozostałości po spotkaniu: cztery inne filiżanki, dzbanek cejlońskiej herbaty, karafka porto i rozłożony tomik poezji Johna Donne'a. Coś w sposobie, w jaki Sherlock unikał spoglądania w tę stronę, w ciekawy sposób przypominało zazdrość. – Jaka jest przyczyna tej desperacji, która przywiodła cię do Londynu wieczorem, żeby szukać mojej pomocy? Pozwól mi przy tym zauważyć, że wsiadanie na motor obcego mężczyzny i przyjeżdżanie pod mój college tak, aby wiedzieli o tym wszyscy na czele z dziekanem...   
– Sebastian Moran. W przededniu kolejnego długiego wyjazdu do Azji. Nie taki obcy, jak widzisz.   
Gdyby Mycroft widział, wiedziałby o nim znacznie więcej. I miał pewne podejrzenia, że Sherlock nie mówił mu całej prawdy o Moranie.

Mężczyzna, którego stać na to, aby sprawić sobie agresywny, sportowy motor wart kilkanaście tysięcy funtów tylko po to, żeby na kilka miesięcy zostawiać go w garażu? Co w takim razie robił w Azji? Mężczyzna, który rezygnuje z libacji w klubach Soho – zapach wiatrówki Sherlocka, przesiąknięty dymem, bardzo dużo mówił o tym, gdzie spotkał swojego nowego znajomego – żeby o 9 wieczorem podrzucić nastolatka pod akademik?

– Naprawdę nic cię w nim nie zastanowiło?

– Mnóstwo rzeczy. Przemyślę je dziś przed snem, obiecuję.

Mycroft wolno nalał sobie resztkę wystygłej herbaty. Była okropna, ale pozwoliła zyskać na czasie. Sherlock westchnął zrezygnowany i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

– Moran był użyteczny. Potrzebowałem czegoś, co zwróci twoją uwagę, żebyś mógł pozbyć się tych ludzi i... no, żebym mógł przyjść.

– Moran, kimkolwiek jest, był planem B. A nawet nie tyle planem, co głupią okazją, na którą bardzo liczyłeś. Och, nie zaprzeczaj, przecież widzę, jak wyglądasz – dodał jadowicie, kiedy wszystkie szczegóły przemocą cisnęły mu się do oczu. Nowe spodnie: na pewno wmanipulował mamę w weekendowe zakupy, a ona była zdumiona jego nagłym entuzjazmem i zachwycona, że w pogodnej atmosferze spędzili całe popołudnie (dlaczego nie wspomniała mu o tym ani słowem?). Tak, był też fryzjer i proszę, nawet się ogolił... Sama myśl o tym, że Sherlock może robić cokolwiek, aby świadomie wykorzystać swoją... swoją atrakcyjność i dostać to, czego chce, była wstrętna i irytująca.

– Wolałbym, żebyś dla swojego bezpieczeństwa i mojego spokoju zdecydował się na pierwotny zamysł. Masz w kieszeni dwie pięciopensówki, dokładnie tyle, ile trzeba, żeby zadzwonić na dyżurkę do portiera i poskarżyć się, że goście Holmesa zachowują się za głośno po 10, więc potrzebna jest interwencja zarządcy budynku. Potem wystarczy jak gdyby nigdy nic wejść do budynku i poczekać, aż goście sobie pójdą.

Odstawił filiżankę trochę bardziej zdecydowanie, niż zamierzał i porcelana zadźwięczała nieprzyjemnie. Sherlock siedział na jego łóżku z zaciętą miną – karcony nastolatek, który niezależnie od wszystkiego upiera się, że zrobił jedyną słuszną i możliwą rzecz.

Mycroft przyjrzał mu się jeszcze raz, szukając... szukając przyczyny... zaprzeczenia...

Nie miał na sobie mundurka, ale kształt plecaka podpowiadał, że szkolny strój wylądował właśnie tam, starannie złożony. Musiał to zatem zaplanować wcześniej w najdrobniejszych szczegółach: wyjść z domu jak zwykle, odsiedzieć dwie lekcje, aby nikt nie zawiadomił matki o nieobecności, zabrać ze sobą ubranie na zmianę; ubranie, które miało wywrzeć odpowiedni efekt... Mycroft w duchu westchnął nad naiwną gorliwością brata, którego ograniczone zasoby nastoletniej garderoby i absolutna nieporadność w doborze stroju zostały skonfrontowane z trudną misją uczynienia go doroślejszym i bardziej atrakcyjnym, niż był. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że nie potrzebował takich kostiumów.

Zatem to było zaplanowane, nie impulsywne. Nie był zdenerwowany – to znaczy był, ale to wciąż nie był ten stan, w którym Mycroft znalazł go wtedy w pokoju, skulonego nad książkami, po tym, jak Sinclair, ten obrzydliwy osiłek z szóstej... Nie, to nie było to, pomyślał nerwowo, szukając wzrokiem śladów na szyi Sherlocka, to nie to sprawiło, że przyjechał do niego, nie uciekał, nie szukał schronienia, jego bezbronny, kruchy, młodszy brat...

O sekundę za późno złapał się na tym, że nerwowo postukiwał kostką w nogę fotela. Sherlock rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy.

– Z jakich rzeczy? – filiżanka była prawie pusta, ale Mycroft udał, że bierze łyk zimnej herbaty. Okropność.

Sherlock był idealnie nieświadomy pokus, jakie niosą ze sobą młodzi chłopcy o smukłych kończynach i nieskazitelnej jasnej skórze. Chłopcy włóczący się wieczorem po Soho i wsiadający na motory obcych mężczyzn.

– To nie to, co myślisz. Jak wtedy z Sinclairem.

Zastanawiające. Sherlock zwykle unikał wymawiania jego nazwiska. Mycroft rozluźnił się trochę, kiedy brat zaśmiał się cicho.

– Boże, zamieniłeś jego życie w piekło.

– Piekło? – zdziwił się Mycroft. – Podjąłem po prostu niezbędne środki, aby trzymać go z dala od ciebie i nie dopuścić do podobnych sytuacji w przyszłości.

– Napuściłeś na niego Robinsa i McKennę.

– Napuściłem?!

– Powiedziałeś im takie rzeczy, że Sinclair nie chciał więcej przychodzić do szkoły. Zwłaszcza na chemię. Chemik o mało nie wywalił go za nieobecności, a on i tak się nie przyznał, dlaczego bał się przychodzić na lekcje.

Mycroft był doskonale świadom krążącej o nim opinii, jakoby nie miał serca. Osobiście uważał to za głupią i nietrafioną metaforę: co akurat ten jeden organ miał wspólnego z troską o dobro Sherlocka? Poza sercem Mycroft miał jeszcze ponad 450 mięśni, które byłyby równie bezużyteczne, jeśli w wyniku jego własnego niedopatrzenia ktoś skrzywdziłby jego brata. Dlatego właśnie należało wykorzystać przewagę, jaką myślenie dawało nad brutalną fizyczną siłą – tylko bezpośrednie zagrożenie Sherlocka mogłoby zmotywować Mycrofta do wysiłku fizycznego, a do tego nie miał zamiaru dopuścić. Nie lubił wysiłku.

Sherlock odstawił filiżankę na stolik nocny i usiadł pod ścianą, obejmując kolana rękoma. Mycroft w ciszy czekał na kolejne pytanie. Wiedział, że padnie. Że musi paść. Kiedy, zastanowił się przelotnie, jego rysy zmieniły się tak bardzo, w którym dokładnie momencie straciły dziecięcą miękkość na rzecz ostrych kości policzkowych i ładnie wysklepionego, wysokiego czoła? Tylko jego włosy, myślał, te niedające się poskromić ciemne fale przypominały mu o czasach, w których siedem lat różnicy czyniło go dorosłym i odpowiedzialnym – za czytanie bajek na dobranoc, pomaganie w przełażeniu przez płot na działkę sąsiada, aby obserwować pracę pszczół w pobliżu uli, wykradanie ciastek z nadzieniem malinowym... Przez krótką chwilę Mycroft poczuł znowu chłód bijący od kamiennej podłogi w ich starej kuchni, światło padające na kredens przez otwarte drzwi ogrodu, zieleń sadu i senne brzęczenie pszczół w lipcowym skwarze.

– Potraktowałbyś tak każdego, kto chciałby ze mną chodzić?

„Kto chciałby ze mną chodzić”, nie „z kim chciałbym chodzić”.

To pytanie musiało paść.

– Czyżby był ktoś taki? – odpowiedział, bawiąc się uszkiem filiżanki.

– Och, nie twoja sprawa.

Mycroft popatrzył na niego bystro.

– Nie moja. A jednak potrzebujesz pomocy i przyszedłeś z tym do mnie.

Sherlock jak na nastolatka dąsał się rzadko, ale kiedy już nadszedł ten moment, był wręcz spektakularny. Mycroft chrząknął.

– Chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno. W tych sprawach każda decyzja jest jednakowo dobra. Być z kimś lub nie.

– Och, czyżby...?

– … i chociaż każda ma swoje dobre i złe strony, bycie z kimś ma na ogół więcej tych ostatnich.

Mycroft przez krótki moment wyobraził sobie Sherlocka chodzącego z kimś. Jego wrażliwy, trochę neurotyczny brat, absolutnie bezbronny wobec chaosu emocji; tak łatwy do wyprowadzenia z delikatnej równowagi. Zakochany będzie idealnie nieświadomy, nieodporny na proste sztuczki i manipulacje, tak bardzo podatny na zranienie przez kogoś, kto nie doceni nawet setnej części jego umysłu... Sama myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby go skrzywdzić, nie rozumiejąc nawet, kogo niszczy, nie dostrzegając ani jego kruchości, ani niezwykłej struktury myśli, była prawie bolesna. Nie żeby Mycroft był uprzedzony – zawsze był ponad społecznymi przesądami i irracjonalnymi impulsami w stylu zazdrości – ale nie miał złudzeń. Sherlocka mógł docenić tylko ktoś obdarzony umysłem równym mu klasą. I Mycroft nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby ochronić go przed zranieniem i samotnością każdego kolejnego rozczarowania.

Nagle bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego zapragnął zapalić. Zapalić i wyjść stąd, z tego pokoju, iść na długi, męczący spacer, przemarznąć do szpiku kości, aż chłód wygna z głowy wszystkie myśli.

– Nie dasz mi papierosa, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Masz 16 lat, a palenie w połączeniu ze stresem może łatwo stworzyć skojarzenie, które wpędzi cię w nałóg. Poza tym palenie w college'u jest zabronione.

– Ty i twoje zasady... masz obsesję?

– Czy mama wie, że tu jesteś?

Sherlock jakby skulił się trochę, ale głowę wciąż trzymał wyzywająco podniesioną. Determinacja. O co mogło mu chodzić?

Oczywiście, że nie wiedziała. Och, jeszcze to – musi zejść na dół, do pokoju wspólnego i zadzwonić, żeby się nie niepokoiła. Przymknął oczy, zmęczony na samą myśl.

– Zostawiłem wiadomość!

– Co? Podręcznik do geografii otworzony na rozdziale o rozwoju brytyjskiej sieci kolejowej?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Mycroft wstał.

– Możesz jeszcze nie dzwonić? – zapytał Sherlock niespodziewanie, nie patrząc na niego. To było... dziwne.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem. Po prostu... nie dzwoń jeszcze. Później. Może rano.

Mycroft westchnął.

– Skoro już zostajesz, to pójdę zerknąć, czy na stołówce nie zostały jakieś kanapki. Założę się, że pomyślałeś nawet o pięciopensówkach na telefon, ale kolacji nie zabrałeś. Ani piżamy, prawda? No właśnie. Podkoszulki tam, gdzie zwykle. I nie hałasuj, pamiętaj, że oficjalnie cię tu nie ma.

 

 

Kiedy wrócił, niosąc talerz z kanapkami i nowy dzbanek herbaty, zastał Sherlocka siedzącego na łóżku w tej samej pozycji, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, poza tym, że był ubrany w podkoszulkę Mycrofta i pachniał jego mydłem – czyli wykorzystał czas i wziął prysznic. Sądząc po tym, że tomik poezji, który Mycroft zostawił na stoliku nocnym, był lekko przekrzywiony względem poprzedniego ułożenia, musiał go przekartkować. I zrobił to nerwowo, niedbale, myślami będąc przy czymś innym.

Teraz wpatrywał się w Mycrofta jasnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem, które towarzyszyło mu zwykle, gdy przeanalizował jakiś skomplikowany problem i rozwiązanie nie mogło mu się wymknąć, było tuż o krok...

– Chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował.

Mycroft miał na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby nie upuścić talerza. Wolno odstawił go na stół – który to już raz tego wieczoru grał na zwłokę? – i z trudem zignorował pytanie krążące gdzieś z tyłu głowy: kto i dlaczego doprowadził jego brata do stanu, w którym wygłoszenie tego żądania było warte starannie zaplanowanej wycieczki do Londynu i wszystkich jej konsekwencji, począwszy od histerii matki aż po dodatkowe karne zadania w szkole.

– Po co? – zapytał, starannie unikając jego wzroku i zmuszając umysł do pracy na wyższych obrotach. Jeśli było coś, na co Mycroft nie mógł sobie pozwolić, to nie wiedzieć, co się działo z jego młodszym bratem, a wiele wskazywało na to, że właśnie…

– Ludzie cały czas to robią. Chcę wiedzieć po co i jak to jest.

Miał też na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby nie zdziwić się, że któryś z kolegów jeszcze go nie uświadomił. I na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zignorować ukłucie czegoś, co przypominało satysfakcję skąpca, któremu udało się ochronić swoje bogactwo przed kradzieżą.

– Jeśli chodzi ci o doznania fizyczne, najlepsze określenie to „mokro” – odparł rzeczowo.

– Tylko?

Mycroft wreszcie odwrócił się w jego stronę i skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersi oparł się biodrem o stół. Sherlock powinien momentalnie skojarzyć, że zwykle tak właśnie wyglądał, gdy szykował się do wyjaśnienia trywialnych w jego mniemaniu kwestii, które powinien rozumieć każdy człowiek obdarzony minimalnym ilorazem inteligencji.

Skojarzył, uznał Mycroft na widok pionowej zmarszczki między brwiami brata. I zignorował. Takiej determinacji nie widział u niego wcześniej – no, chyba że tego jednego popołudnia w listopadzie, kiedy Mycroft uczył go wiązać węzeł refowy…

– Od strony chemicznej wyzwala w mózgu substancje wywołujące podobne wrażenia, co zażycie kokainy. Lub – skrzywił się niechętnie – intensywny trening.

– Dopamina i oksytocyna – przerwał mu niecierpliwie. – Wiem. Podać ci wzór sumaryczny dopaminy?

Mycroft odchrząknął. To nie była tak komfortowa sytuacja, jak by sobie tego życzył. To powinno się zdarzyć wtedy, na strychu, jesienią, kiedy byli sobie bliscy ponad słowami, w bezpiecznym milczeniu, między greckimi wersami.

– Chcę powiedzieć… – och, do diabła – chcę powiedzieć, że pierwsze pocałunki zapadają w pamięć bardziej niż inne fizyczne doświadczenia. I to działa tylko wtedy, kiedy masz z kimś… dobrą chemię.

„Nie chcę, żebyś wspominał to źle”, to chciał powiedzieć.

– My zawsze mieliśmy świetną – burknął Sherlock, jakby urażony sugestią Mycrofta, że mogło być inaczej.

Tak, pomyślał Mycroft z cieniem rozbawienia, na stole w kuchni, kiedy jako sześciolatek z upodobaniem podpalałeś kostki cukru posypane sodą. I potem, kiedy za pierwsze własne pieniądze kupiłem ci na gwiazdkę zestaw „młody chemik” czy coś podobnego. Ta tortura udzielania korepetycji szóstoklasistom przez cały listopad i grudzień była tego warta.

Poważne spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi przywołało go do rzeczywistości.

– Nie, naprawdę. Dobrze to przemyślałem. Z relacji wynika, że całowanie sprawia, że ludzie przestają myśleć, a zaczynają zachowywać się irracjonalnie. Ponadto całowanie bardzo wyprowadza z równowagi, a stany wahają się od euforii do rozpaczy. Nie mam ochoty na cały ten bałagan. Z tej drugiej strony, nie z mojej, oczywiście. Logiczne zatem, że jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą mogę się całować bez perspektywy histerycznych telefonów, scen na korytarzu i wszystkich tych nonsensów – Sherlock skrzywił się niechętnie i Mycroft przelotnie zastanowił się, jakie pandemonium rozpętało się w jego przyzwoitej, nudnej szkole. – No… a gdybym to ja zaczął robić jakieś głupie rzeczy… co się nie stanie, ale _gdyby_ … to ty będziesz wiedział, jak mnie przywołać do porządku – Mycroftowi nie udało się powstrzymać zdumionego uniesienia brwi. Jak na Sherlocka przyznanie tej oczywistej prawdy było jawnym przekupstwem. – Znam cię… znamy się lepiej niż innych ludzi. To minimalizuje ryzyko związane z irracjonalnym zachowaniem opartym na emocjach.

Och, czyżby?

– I to właśnie jest powód, dla którego zaplanowałeś tę eskapadę na co najmniej tydzień wcześniej, uciekłeś ze szkoły, przyjechałeś do Londynu trzecim możliwym połączeniem, z nerwów cały dzień włóczyłeś się po Soho, flirtowałeś z facetem, który kłusuje w Azji, zakłóciłeś porządek na terenie college'u i zmusiłeś mnie do złamania mniej więcej tuzina zasad regulaminu akademika. Co jeszcze chcesz dodać w kwestii irracjonalnego zachowania opartego na emocjach?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Cóż, nikt nie lubi być odkrywany w tak bezlitosny sposób. Mycroft od siebie mógłby dodać, że nikt nie lubi być odzierany ze złudzeń, jakie by nie były. „Minimalizuje ryzyko związane z irracjonalnym zachowaniem opartym na emocjach”! Gdyby to była tylko młodzieńcza naiwność.

Przez chwilę Mycroft studiował w milczeniu wszystko to, co miały ukryć mocno zaciśnięte usta i nienaturalnie spięte ramiona. Leniwie zastanawiał się przy tym, na ile mógł zaufać temu, co widział? Sherlock był dobrym aktorem i Mycroft spodziewał się, że pewnego dnia uda mu się wyprowadzić go w pole.

Nigdy nie potrafił zbyt długo mu odmawiać.

– Pamiętasz o tym, że jestem twoim bratem?

– Jak również to, że nigdy nie akceptowałeś żadnej tradycji, która nie miała racjonalnego uzasadnienia.

Powinien zaprotestować trochę bardziej zdecydowanie. Dla przyzwoitości i zachowania pozorów przed samym sobą.

– Według ciebie ta tradycja, zgodnie z którą rodzeństwo nie całuje się w ten sposób, nie ma racjonalnego uzasadnienia?

– Mechanizm zabezpieczający przed mutowaniem DNA w obrębie bliskiego pokrewieństwa genetycznego. Co nam nie grozi. Mycroft, nie proszę, żebyś... to tylko pocałunek. Gdybym mógł to zrobić z kimś innym…

„Gdybym mógł”, nie „gdybym chciał”. Sherlock nigdy się nie dowie, ilu okrutnych rzeczy o tym „gdybym mógł” Mycroft mu nie powiedział. Ani jaką pokusą wydawała przez chwilę irracjonalna zemsta oparta na emocjach, zemsta za to „gdybym chciał zrobić to z tobą”, które nie padło.

Milczenie się przeciągało i najwyraźniej młodszy Holmes zinterpretował je jako kategoryczną odmowę, bo z odcieniem rezygnacji na twarzy zerknął na książkę leżącą na stoliku nocnym i zmienił temat.

– Nadal czytasz po grecku?

– Dla przyjemności.

Oho, to zaczepne, ciekawskie spojrzenie, jakby nie wierzył, że jego brat może robić cokolwiek dla przyjemności. Mycroft bardzo pilnował, aby nie poznał go od tej strony.

– Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś, chyba dwa lata temu, jesienią byliśmy razem na strychu i powiedziałeś wtedy jakiś wiersz...

Nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– To nie była ta książka. Przeczytam ci coś innego, później.

To nie jest przypadek, myślał Mycroft zupełnie przytomnie, to nie jest przypadek, że mówisz o tym teraz. Nie znasz greki, nie mogłeś nic zrozumieć, nie dosłownie, ale być może, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób wiesz to, czego nie chcę i nie mogę powiedzieć ci wprost. Tego wieczora udało ci się zawrócić w głowie nakręconemu adrenaliną i testosteronem kłusownikowi tak, że zrobił wszystko, co chciałeś, nie dając nic w zamian, nawet obietnic. Nie możesz pocałować się z kimś innym czy nie chcesz? Jakie rzeczy zostawiasz dla mnie poza słowami?

– W porządku. Pocałuję cię – powiedział jego głos w zasadzie bez udziału woli.

– Och. Świetnie.

Mycroft wziął głębszy wdech i usiadł obok Sherlocka. Młodszy brat miał na sobie tylko bokserki i jedną z jego podkoszulek, krąg światła rzucany przez nocną lampkę łukiem przecinał jasne uda. Narzuta na wysokości poduszki była lekko pomięta _(dlaczego sprawdzał, czy sypiam sam?)_. Okno nad łóżkiem było uchylone i do środka sączyło się chłodne powietrze _(około siedemnastu stopni? Nie, trochę mniej)_. Taki podmuch chłodu na rozgrzanej skórze może być niebywale zmysłowym doznaniem…

– Mam… coś zrobić?

Mycroft drgnął, jakby wyrwany z zamyślenia. Wciąż siedzieli obok siebie, ramię w ramię, w pozycji jak najdalszej od… właściwej. Wziął głęboki wdech usiadł na łóżku bokiem, podwijając przy tym nogę pod siebie. Jeśli jest coś, na co nie może sobie pozwolić, to tracenie równowagi w czasie pierwszego pocałunku Sherlocka.

– Musisz odwrócić się do mnie. To znaczy, teraz też mógłbym… ale kark zdrętwieje ci po piętnastu sekundach.

_A kiedy zaczniesz się wiercić, wbijesz mi łokieć w żebra._

Sherlock gładko zignorował perspektywę całowania się dłużej niż piętnaście sekund.

Mokre końcówki włosów. ( _Chciałbym zobaczyć cię w deszczu)._ Kilka piegów na grzbiecie nosa, jego skóra jeszcze nie przywykła do wiosennego słońca. Złotawe plamki w tęczówce, jak zanurzone w morskiej wodzie.

– Zamknij oczy.

Rzęsy górnej powieki minimalnie ciemniejsze niż dolnej.

Pochylił się i nakrył ustami jego wargi, prawie ich przy tym nie dotykając, w czymś, co było bardziej zapowiedzią pieszczoty niż nią samą. _(Spięty kark i ramiona, ale jednak czuje się bezpieczny, ma normalny oddech, nie płytki)._ Wargi Sherlocka były zaskakująco miękkie – to nie to, że Mycroft coś sobie wyobrażał, absolutnie nie, ale podświadomie spodziewał się czegoś bardziej pasującego do wspomnień, w których były gniewnie zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Nie tak zapraszająco ciepłe.

Całował go wolno i delikatnie, od kącików do kuszącego łuku, od krawędzi do wnętrza ust. W niewielkiej przestrzeni, jaka ich dzieliła, najdrobniejszy ruch był czytelny jak otwarty gest i Mycroft po prostu nie mógł zignorować tego, jak Sherlock wreszcie nieśmiało odpowiedział na jego dotyk, muskając ustami jego usta.

_Zapamiętaj to. Zapamiętaj to na zawsze._

Mycroft łagodnym ruchem położył mu dłoń na policzku, przytrzymując w miejscu i koniuszkiem języka zwilżył jego wargi. Nie spodziewał się zaskoczonego westchnienia – mógł się założyć, że zanim do niego przyjechał, Sherlock starannie odrobił lekcję z chemii i fizyki pocałunków, jednak prosta sztuczka z warstewką wilgoci, która potęguje doznania, czym innym jest na papierze, a czym innym w rzeczywistości. Na papierze rzadko towarzyszą jej nagłe napięcie całego ciała, jakby w niedowierzaniu, że to, co poczuł, nie było pomyłką ani błędem w działaniu tajemniczej chemii; na papierze nigdy nie ma powstrzymywanego drżenia ani głodnego oczekiwania. I nie ma zdradliwego ciepła, które jedwabistym woalem otacza wrażliwe, intymne miejsca.

Język Mycrofta leniwie błądzący po wargach brata, teraz już zapraszająco rozchylonych, zbliżający się do ich krawędzi i uciekający od niej tak długo, że wreszcie sprowokował go do cichego westchnienia.

_Już? Mogę?_

Wnętrze jego ust było gorące i wilgotne, i z nagłym zawrotem głowy Mycroft zrozumiał, że to wspomnienie zostanie z nim na zawsze, że żaden pocałunek nie będzie taki, jak ten. Ta myśl obudziła w nim coś w rodzaju smutku; nie pozwolił sobie jednak zastanawiać się nad tym dokładniej – będzie miał na to całą samotną wieczność bez Sherlocka w ramionach – a zamiast tego poddał się narastającemu pragnieniu. Potrzebował całego swojego opanowania i doświadczenia, żeby nie wedrzeć się językiem w tą ciepłą miękkość, nie wziąć jej w posiadanie tak, jak powinien – tak, właśnie tak, _jak_ _powinien –_ każdy skrawek i zakątek, z taką samą zaciekłą zachłannością. Słodka uległość Sherlocka zasługiwała na coś więcej, a Mycroft był w pełni świadomy, że może już nigdy nie skosztować go w ten sposób.

Delikatnie pieścił wnętrze jego warg, czekając na odpowiedź, na zachętę, na przyzwolenie, ale kiedy je otrzymał – język brata odpowiadający na pieszczotę, ocierający się o niego – to on jęknął, nie Sherlock. O ile, oczywiście, to głębokie, gardłowe, niemal desperackie westchnienie można nazwać w ten sposób.

Sherlock był muzykiem, ale to Mycroft znał magię niskich, zmysłowych dźwięków i to, jak głęboko można je odczuwać. Może dlatego nie spróbował nawet powstrzymać tego westchnienia, może na to liczył: Sherlock zadrżał przy nim i położył dłoń na policzku Mycrofta, w bliźniaczym obiciu jego gestu, przytrzymując go, _przytrzymując_ , i Mycroft jeszcze nigdy nie był trzymany na uwięzi równie mocno.

Nie, Sherlock nie był w stanie zapanować nad nastoletnią namiętnością, taki niecierpliwy i taki nieporadny, taki głodny i taki nieświadomy, jak ten głód zaspokoić. To były niepowtarzalne pocałunki, te pierwsze, w których koncentrowała się cała pasja i całe pragnienie. Ich wargi wreszcie się zetknęły, język Mycrofta głęboko w chętnych ustach Sherlocka; jego ślina i zęby, i podniecający ból lekkiego ugryzienia – och, nie zostanie długo tak rozkosznie uległy i Mycroft już teraz nienawidził tego, kto odkryje to dla siebie – ale Sherlock nie wtulił się w niego, nie objął go, nawet nie zbliżył się bardziej, niż kiedy zaczęli się całować. Mycroft zupełnie trzeźwo ocenił, że ta noc z nim w jednym łóżku będzie koszmarem i dla własnego dobra powinien zrobić wszystko, żeby znaleźć się w nim jak najpóźniej. Jak to było? Irracjonalne zachowanie oparte na emocjach? Ostatecznie i emocje, i pożądanie, to wciąż tylko chemia.

Cudownie byłoby zignorować ten czytelny znak. Cudownie byłoby zamknąć go w ramionach, przyciągnąć bliżej, poczuć na sobie jego smukłe ciało, wszystkie te długie, harmonijne linie. Cudownie byłoby… nie, nie będzie myślał o udach swojego brata.

Pozwolił, żeby ich wargi naturalnie się rozłączyły i delikatnie, niemal z czułością przerwał pocałunek. Siedzieli czoło w czoło, obydwaj dotykając swoich twarzy w geście jednocześnie niewinnym i pełnym intymnej bliskości; Sherlock zwodniczo spokojny – gdyby nie zdradzały go zarumienione policzki i nabrzmiałe, zaczerwienione wargi – a Mycroft znacznie bardziej pobudzony, niż chciałby to przyznać.

Nie sięgnął po nic więcej, gotów zamiast tego z jakąś perwersyjną rozkoszą żywić się nadzieją, że następnym razem _(następnym razem?)_ posmakuje go bardziej. Jeszcze nie teraz. Pozwolił, aby jego dłoń zsunęła się po policzku i szyi Sherlocka _(jego puls, jego skóra)_.

– No i teraz już wiesz. Mniej więcej – powiedział Mycroft cicho. Zaskoczyło go brzmienie własnego głosu.

Sherlock pokiwał głową, ale zamiast zabrać rękę, niepewnym gestem opuścił ją na ramię Mycrofta, jakby nie był jeszcze gotowy pozwolić mu odejść, jakby dopiero w tej chwili uświadomił sobie samotność po doświadczeniu bliskości. Pochylił głowę tak, że niemal oparł się czołem o jego pierś, a Mycroft musnął ustami nieporządne fale ciemnych włosów. _Oczywiście, drogi bracie. Kiedy będziesz gotowy._

– Dzięki – mruknął Sherlock. Mycroft miał pewne wątpliwości, czy ten eksperyment cokolwiek rozjaśnił, czy raczej postawił przed nim kilka kolejnych kwestii do rozstrzygnięcia.

– Obawiam się, że mam do napisania jeszcze jeden esej na temat ruchów separatystycznych w Czarnogórze, a ty pewnie jesteś zmęczony – powiedział Mycroft swoim normalnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem. Chwila minęła, cisza rozpadła się między słowami. – Może się już położysz?

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Sherlock nie zaprzeczył, tylko z wdzięcznością wsunął się pod kołdrę. Mycroft nalał sobie herbaty z dzbanka i wypił kilka porządnych łyków. Cejloński Assam, nie najgorzej.

– Mogę poczytać twoją książkę?

– Oczywiście. Półka nad tobą.

Obserwował go kątem oka, gdy rozkładał na biurku swoje rzeczy. Sherlock lustrował przez chwilę prywatną biblioteczkę Mycrofta, wreszcie wybrał niewielki tomik, umościł się wygodniej w jego łóżku _(zawsze z lewej strony)_ i schował za parawanem okładki. Łagodne światło lampki nocnej wydobywało z jego włosów miodowy połysk. Co wybrał…? Kawafis? Te wiersze z pewnością nie pozwolą mu uspokoić się zbyt szybko. „ _Wracaj często i zagarniaj mnie, uczucie, które kocham, wracaj i mnie zagarniaj”_ , przypomniał sobie Mycroft.

 

***

Słowa nie układają się w zdania i nie niosą ze sobą żadnego sensu, ale Sherlock nie przywiązuje do tego wagi i cierpliwie odwraca kolejne strony książki. Potrzebuje czasu, zanim pozwoli sobie zasnąć. Mycroft zwykle wyśmiewa jego metody, przedkładając czystą, niczym nieskażoną logikę i uporządkowaną myśl nad impulsy i przebłyski geniuszu, ale Sherlock wie swoje. Czasem nie ma sensu podążać za tokiem myśli próbując nadać im sens za pomocą słów; cała praca może wykonać się „w tle”, niemal intuicyjnie, przynosząc rozwiązanie zagadki szybciej niż myśl z mozołem ubierana w słowa.

Dlatego leżał wygodnie, owinięty w zapach Mycrofta (nigdy dotąd nie był go tak bardzo świadom), w jego łóżku i z ustami ciągle wrażliwymi po jego pocałunku, przewracając kartki tej książki, do której Mycroft ostatnio zaglądał częściej niż zwykle (nie musiał znaleźć biletu na jakiś nieważny spektakl z zeszłego miesiąca, aby dojść do takiego wniosku).

Oczywiście wszystko zaplanował i ułożył z góry, z czego większość udało mu się doprowadzić do zamierzonego punktu – Sebastian Moran nie był w przewidywany, ale okazał się lepszy niż pierwotny plan Sherlocka – a teraz pozostawało tylko odczekać, aż rozwiązanie i dalsze kroki wyklarują się w jego umyśle jak produkty reakcji chemicznej na dnie kolby.

Mycroft pracował przy biurku naprzeciwko niego, skupiony, staranny, po swojemu uporządkowany. Politologia nie była jego pasją, tego Sherlock był pewien. Najwyraźniej traktował ją jako niewinną rozrywkę, która innym ludziom pokaże wyraźnie, do czego tak naprawdę są przydatne jego niezwykłe umiejętności. Nawet teraz, w zasadzie bez przestanków pokrywając kolejne strony tym swoim równym, eleganckim pismem, Mycroft prawie nie sięgał do książek, chociaż – Sherlock rozpoznał to po ruchu dłoni – robił przypisy. Mógł się założyć, że cytuje z pamięci wszystkie właściwe ustępy, precyzyjnie lokując je w tekście.

W widoku Mycrofta pochylonego nad esejem było coś kojącego i usypiającego, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy jako trzynastoletni uczeń pozwalał mu spać w swoim pokoju, a sam kończył rozwiązywać zadania domowe. Zawsze był cholernie dobry z matematyki, pomyślał Sherlock sennie. Relacje i struktury.

Niedługo po tym, jak odłożył tomik Kawafisa i prawie zapadł w pierwszy sen, Mycroft zakręcił skuwkę, odłożył pióro w poprzek skończonego eseju – pierwsza wersja na czysto, bez poprawek – i zgasił lampę. Cicho podszedł do łóżka, zerknął na młodszego brata, a widząc, że prawie zasypia, zgasił również lampkę nocną.

Dopiero wtedy podszedł do drugiego okna. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek Sherlock obserwował jego ciemną sylwetkę: sięgnął po paczkę papierosów leżącą na parapecie, a rozbłysk ognia na krótką chwilę wydobył jego twarz z mroku. Mycroft palił niespiesznie, niezbyt mocno wychylając się przez okno – nawet on nie narażał się bez potrzeby nadgorliwym stróżom – a Sherlock sennie obserwował białe smugi dymu rozwiewające się w nocnym powietrzu. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że jest coś niepokojąco uwodzicielskiego w sposobie w jaki Mycroft – _Mycroft!_ – pali papierosy. Dym oplatał się wokół jego ręki _(ma wąskie, długie palce, jego dłoń łączy się z nadgarstkiem harmonijną linią; ten ruch, gdy wyłania się spod mankietu koszuli)_ ; koniuszek papierosa żarzył się w ciemnościach, czerwony punkt hipnotycznie przesuwał się do jego ust i z powrotem, do jego ust…

Sherlock zapragnął zapalić z Mycroftem. To byłoby miłe, pomyślał, ustnik dotykający warg i dym mieszający się z oddechem, jak podczas…

Mycroft zgasił niedopałek, starannie zamknął okno i nie paląc światła zebrał kilka swoich drobiazgów. Musiał uznać, że Sherlock zasnął, więc aby go nie budzić, nie poszedł hałasować w swojej pokojowej łazience, a zamiast tego skorzystał z tej wspólnej, na korytarzu. Czy tylko po to, żeby go nie obudzić szumem wody pod prysznicem…? Młodszy Holmes uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, zanim na dobre zapadł w sen.

 

 

Byli braćmi, ale nawet w czymś tak pierwotnym i niezbędnym jak sen, różnili się od siebie bardziej niż obcy ludzie. Mycroft zawsze spał na brzuchu; zasypiał wolno, ale za to spał twardo całą noc i budził się z porażającą regularnością nie później niż o szóstej trzydzieści. Sherlock zasypiał, kiedy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki, co miało swoje zalety, gdy jakiś problem logiczny lub reakcja chemiczna wtrąciły go z naturalnego cyklu dobowego. Spał płytko, ale do oporu – przy czym w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę wstawania wcześniej niż przed dziesiątą.

I to też miało swoje zalety. Obudził się mniej więcej po trzech godzinach – dwie pełne fazy snu – wtulony w Mycrofta, zamiast jak zwykle na plecach. Tak, tak, powinien się od niego odsunąć, zachować przyzwoity dystans i tak dalej, ale dzisiaj Mycroft nie dał mu nawet czasu zdecydować, czy po tym pocałunku chce czegoś więcej, z góry zakładając, że sama sugestia zostanie odebrana jako wymuszenie. Teraz miał go przy sobie, pogrążonego we śnie, a więc siłą rzeczy mniej skorego do podejmowania decyzji w imieniu brata. Już samo to, że Mycroft nie spał jak zwykle na brzuchu, tylko przytulony do niego, mówiło więcej, niż on sam chciałby zdradzić.

Sherlock na próbę otoczył go ramieniem, ale Mycroft, który nie reagował na jego dotyk, nie był tak intrygujący jak ten namiętny, całujący go mężczyzna sprzed kilku godzin. Niezniechęcony, przysunął się bliżej i położył dłoń na jego piersi. Te piżamy zapinane na guziki, którym był niezmiennie wierny od wczesnej młodości, miał jednak swoje zalety. W ciemności rozpiął dwa pierwsze i ostrożnie dotknął ustami bladego gardła brata. Tylko dotknął. I tylko tyle wystarczyło, żeby wróciły do niego wszystkie _fizyczne_ wspomnienia ich pocałunku; zapragnął więcej i jego ciało zareagowało z krępującym, nastoletnim entuzjazmem. Westchnął niecierpliwie w jego szyję.

Mycroft nawet nie drgnął.

Zniecierpliwiony, Sherlock przesunął się wyżej i sięgnął do jego ust. Mycroft zawsze był okropnie precyzyjny i skrupulatny; Sherlock poprosił, żeby go pocałował i on dokładnie to zrobił, nie dając nawet okazji, żeby on też spróbował. Powinien był dodać od razu „i pozwól mi cię pocałować”. Następnym razem, postanowił, nie popełni tego błędu, nie będzie zaprzątał sobie głowy słowami – czy nie rozumieli się lepiej w ciszy? Nie będzie go pytał, po prostu poczeka na jeden z tych momentów, które uczył się już rozpoznawać, kiedy świat ze swoim chaosem komunikatów i informacji zostawał gdzieś daleko, odcięty milczeniem między nimi.

Mycroft oddychał równo i spokojnie, więc ośmielony, Sherlock pocałował go jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, tym razem trochę mocniej, chwytając ustami jego dolną wargę. Wśród tych pieszczot musiał zwilżyć je śliną i teraz każde najlżejsze otarcie, każde muśnięcie czuł wyraźniej niż wcześniej. Co jeszcze mógł zrobić? Całował go niecierpliwie; usta Mycrofta był takie ciepłe i Sherlock zapragnął znowu poczuć na sobie jego język i…

– Nie śpisz – zauważył bez śladu zaskoczenia w głowie. Doprawdy, mógł się tego spodziewać.

Poczuł, że kącik ust Mycrofta unosi się w półuśmiechu.

– Nie? To interesujące.

Nie odsunął się ani na centymetr i każde słowo wypowiadane z ustami na ustach Sherlocka odzywało się w nim dreszczem podniecenia. Cholera, nawet drewno jego skrzypiec nie było tak czułe na wibracje dźwięku, jak on w tej chwili. Mycroft mu tego nie zapomni.

– Wydawało mi się, że przez ciebie bardzo długo nie mogłem zasnąć – dodał sennie starszy brat.

Może jednak nie.

– Oszukujesz! – szepnął z oburzeniem.

– A mamy jakieś reguły?

Nie, tak długo, jak będzie głaskał w ten sposób dół jego pleców. Gdyby Sherlockowi udało się jeszcze poruszyć tak, żeby głupi podkoszulek Mycrofta, służący mu za piżamę, trochę się podwinął i gdyby ta gorąca dłoń dotknęła jego skóry…

– Otwórz – zażądał niecierpliwym szeptem.   
– Skłoń mnie.

Sherlock nie wiedział, do czego chciał go sprowokować Mycroft, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się, że młodszy brat zamiast obdarzyć go kolejnym ostrożnym, poszukującym pocałunkiem, wybierze zupełnie inne miejsce. Zagłębienie pod krtanią, to miejsce zwykle zasłonięte warstwami ubrań i przyzwoitym węzłem krawata, dokładnie tam, gdzie wcześniej broniły mu dostępu starannie zapięte guziki tej jego absurdalnej piżamy. Dyskretne przypomnienie, że Sherlock może rozpiąć kolejne, że może go tam dotykać i całować. Wywołać zaskoczone westchnienie Mycrofta – to było warte drobnego poświęcenia.

Zamiast jednak spełnić tę obietnicę wyrażoną bez słów, Sherlock wolno powiódł koniuszkiem języka w górę szyi Mycrofta – krtań, linia szczęki – odkrywając przy okazji miejsca, w których jego brat najwidoczniej był bardziej wrażliwy na dotyk. To był dobrze wykorzystany moment: westchnienie, mimowolnie wyrywające się z rozchylonych ust i pocałunek, który właśnie wtedy mu skradł.

Kiedy poczuł, jak chętnie Mycroft przyjął jego język, Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że to, co wziął za swój mały triumf, nie do końca nim było. Dosłownie topniał, gdy język Mycrofta ocierał się niego w długich, wolnych ruchach, a sytuacji nie poprawiało to, że zamiast siedzieć w przyzwoitej odległości od brata, leżał w ciepłym łóżku, otoczony jego ramionami. Tego było _za dużo_ , jego bliskość i zapach, i ciepło, i wargi zaciśnięte lekko na języku Sherlocka i to, jak wolno go ssał – tego było _za dużo_ i Sherlock jęknął niemal bezradnie.

Mycroft dał mu tylko tyle czasu, żeby złapać oddech.

– Teraz ty oszukujesz – zauważył Mycroft, ledwie odrywając się od jego ust.

– A kto ustalił reguły? – wyszeptał zdyszany.

Mycroft nie odpowiedział, chociaż Sherlock mógł przysiąc, że się uśmiechnął. Przyciągnął brata do kolejnego pocałunku, głębokiego i zmysłowego – język Sherlocka ocierający się o chętne, rozchylone wargi – podczas gdy jego ręka sama odnalazła ścieżkę pod bawełnianą koszulkę. Jej dotyk był zaskakująco łagodny; opuszki palców przesuwające się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a potem delikatne zadrapanie wrażliwej skóry w dole pleców, tuż przy krawędzi bokserek (tak bardzo chciał powstrzymać to westchnienie, nie zdradzić się, że sprawia mu to więcej przyjemności, niż powinno) i znowu do góry… Co musiałby zrobić, żeby dłoń Mycrofta zsunęła się jeszcze niżej?

Sherlock wiedział, że balansuje na krawędzi. Jego podniecenie stawało się coraz mocniejsze, jeszcze trochę i nie będzie mógł go ukryć ani zignorować; przyłapany nie będzie mógł się też wytłumaczyć w żaden sensowny sposób. Z drugiej strony nikt mu nie zagwarantuje, że kiedykolwiek dane mu będzie to powtórzyć – Mycroft potrafił być do znudzenia pryncypialny i uparty – więc musiał zaryzykować. Po prostu… pozwoli temu trwać jeszcze chwilkę. Tylko trochę. Tyle, żeby dotknąć Mycrofta i zapamiętać z tego jak najwięcej. Może, prawda?

Niecierpliwie zaczął rozpinać guziki jego piżamy, aby jak najszybciej zbliżyć się do niego, dotknąć go, poczuć przy sobie. Mycroft oszczędził mu tych swoich ciętych komentarzy – ani słowa o drżących placach – a zamiast tego pomógł, odwracając się na tyle, aby ułatwić mu dostęp i mruknął z aprobatą, gdy dłoń Sherlocka zaczęła błądzić po jego piersi i ramionach.

Leżeli obok siebie, głaszcząc się i dotykając, i Sherlock naprawdę nie chciał myśleć, co powinien teraz zrobić. To miała być tylko chwilka, prawda? Jakby walcząc z czasem, niechętnie oderwał się od ust brata tylko po to, żeby gorącymi pocałunkami zejść niżej, na jego szyję _(krtań, delikatne wibrowanie, gdy Mycroft jęknął pod dotykiem jego warg, skośny przyczep mięśni, jego puls mocniejszy niż zwykle)_. Dłoń Mycrofta wplotła się w jego włosy i mimowolnie zacisnęła na karku, gdy pocałunki Sherlocka dotarły do jego piersi _(ma spięte ramiona, ćwiczy, ciągle pilnuje diety, jego skóra jest wilgotna, lubię jego zapach, pragnę go, chcę go dotknąć i sprawdzić, czy podoba mu się to tak bardzo, jak mi)_. Ta ostatnia myśl sprawiła, że żołądek Sherlocka ścisnął się jak z głodu, a on sam odruchowo nieznacznie uniósł biodra tak, aby uniknąć każdego, nawet przypadkowego kontaktu.

Mógłby zwieść każdego poza Mycroftem, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie tracił umiejętności obserwacji, nawet gdy większa część jego uwagi powinna być skoncentrowana na fizycznej przyjemności. Aby oddać sprawiedliwość Sherlockowi, on też natychmiast wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło, jakby Mycroft cały spiął się pod jego dotykiem – choć nic takiego się nie stało. Wiedział o tym. Prawie leżał na piersi Mycrofta. Prawie.

– Sherlock?

Uniósł głowę i mimo ciemności panujących w pokoju zerknął na brata. Nie, wciąż nie zdecydował, czy udawać, czy…

– Nie mam z tym problemu.

I zanim Sherlock zaczął któregokolwiek z możliwych nieskładnych zdań zaczynających się od „ja nie”, położył dłoń płasko na jego lędźwiach i łagodnym, zdecydowanym ruchem przycisnął go do siebie, tak że sztywny penis Sherlocka, wciąż uwięziony w bokserkach, otarł się wyraźnie o udo Mycrofta.

Chciał pokazać, że to nic takiego, ale był w stanie wziąć tylko ostry, płytki wdech i zacisnąć powieki – wciąż lepiej niż bezbronny jęk przyjemności, który na szczęście uwiązł mu w gardle.

– W porządku – powiedział Mycroft cicho. Sherlock nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał u niego tak kojącego szeptu.

Mycroft objął go i wolno przyciągnął do siebie, aż zetknęli się ze sobą – biodra, brzuch, tors – i pocałował, bardzo ostrożnie i czule. Jego dłonie podjęły porzuconą wędrówkę wzdłuż pleców Sherlocka w tym samym wolnym, hipnotyzującym rytmie.

– Mycroft, ja…

– Nic nie mów. Nie trzeba.

Cisza była miękka, bezpieczna i wyrozumiała. Sherlock czuł pod sobą pierś Mycrofta unoszoną szybkim oddechem, czuł bicie jego serca i w nagłym przebłysku zrozumiał, że zawsze już będzie pragnął tego milczenia między nimi. Ocierał się o jego udo – wszystkie te przeklęte warstwy bawełny broniące dostępu do jego ciała – i czuł drżenie swoich napiętych mięśni. Nigdy jeszcze nie wytrzymał tak długo, aby podniecenie dosłownie tętniło pod skórą, nie tylko między nogami.

Nie wypuszczając go z ramion, Mycroft przewrócił się na bok i Sherlock jęknął w odruchu protestu, gdy przyjemne tarcie na jego erekcji zniknęło. To było tak bardzo w stylu Mycrofta, zawsze… Usta brata na jego wargach.

– Już dobrze.

Gorąca dłoń Mycrofta nakryła jego erekcję i ścisnęła delikatnie. Sherlock nie był na to gotowy i rozpaczliwie westchnął. To było tak cholernie dobre.

– Jeszcze.

To była dokładnie tak siła i nacisk, jakich potrzebował najbardziej, ale tempo było tak drażniąco wolne, jakby Mycroft zamierzał udowodnić mu, że stać go na więcej, że może wytrzymać dłużej, że jeśli to zrobi, brat da mu coś lepszego. Bezradnie prężył się pod jego dłonią, nieskładnie powtarzając w myślach, że nie ma sensu walczyć z Mycroftem, a mimo to próbował… aż w całej tej plątaninie bezładnych ruchów wsunął udo między jego nogi i poczuł, że tak, zdecydowanie Mycroft był podniecony tak mocno, jak on sam. Gorący, ciężki penis przyciśnięty do niego sprawił, że jego erekcja zwilgotniała na czubku. Musiał go _mieć, teraz_. Drżącą ręką chwycił Mycrofta za ramię – co nie miało większego sensu – i urywanym głosem wyszeptał:

– Chcę cię dotknąć.

– Nie, jeszcze chwilę. Pozwól mi to czuć.

Sherlock w wyrazie desperackiego protestu wpił się ustami w jego wargi – _to niesprawiedliwe, niesprawiedliwe_ – i o sekundę za późno uświadomił sobie, że gorący język Mycrofta wdzierający się do jego ust w niczym mu nie pomoże. Zaczął go ssać i być może właśnie to sprowokowało Mycrofta, bo Sherlock poczuł, jak wprawnym ruchem odsuwa materiał bokserek, ręka wsuwa się pod elastyczną tkaninę i… Jego ciało dosłownie zapłonęło: nie penis, nie uda ani dół brzucha, _całe ciało._ Mycroft zwykle doprowadzał go do krawędzi, a potem przesuwał granicę, ale do tej pory Sherlock nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaki wymiar może mieć… władza i kontrola jego brata. Balansował na granicy orgazmu i jednocześnie chciał, żeby to trwało i modlił się, żeby Mycroft pozwolił mu wreszcie…

Spełnienie przyszło wraz z kilkoma mocnymi, pewnymi ruchami ręki Mycrofta, z bezlitosną precyzją pieszczącą te najwrażliwsze miejsca _(kiedy on to odkrył?),_ dokładnie wtedy, gdy Sherlock miał zacząć go błagać. Nawet jeśli chciał zachować minimum kontroli, zapomniał o tym wraz z pierwszą falą rozkoszy, a potem tylko prężył się pod dłonią brata, kiedy Mycroft próbował stłumić jego jęki pocałunkiem – aż do momentu, w którym przeżyty orgazm zostawił go tak wrażliwego, że każdy dotyk wywoływał ból. Sherlock nie miał wątpliwości, że Mycroft był tego świadom i nie miał wątpliwości, że zrobił to celowo. Wszystko to w kontraście do delikatności, z jaką starł chusteczką spermę z jego brzucha.

Powinien niemal natychmiast zrobić się zmęczony i śpiący, ale zamiast tego towarzyszyło mu nieznane dotąd uczucie. Był zbyt wyczerpany, aby jego ciało mogło odpowiedzieć, ale podniecenie wciąż płonęło w jego głowie. Nie zniósłby teraz żadnego dotyku i wciąż pragnął Mycrofta.

– Mogę cię już dotknąć? – zapytał cichutko. Leżąc tak blisko, czuł erekcję brata naciskającą na swoje udo. Ile można czekać? – Proszę?

Mycroft nie odpowiedział, tylko z westchnieniem odwrócił się na plecy. Uśmiechał się, Sherlock był tego pewien, i był absolutnie nieprzyzwoity w tym, jak leniwie czekał na to, jak brat sprawi mu przyjemność.

To nie to, że Sherlock nie był przygotowany na taką sytuację. Nie spodziewał się jej, ale na wszelki wypadek, żeby nic go nie zaskoczyło, od strony teoretycznej był przygotowany bez zarzutu. Poza tym, dotykanie brata nie mogło za bardzo różnić się od tego, jak dotykał się sam, prawda?

Mimo to przeżył swoją chwilę zaskoczenia, gdy wsunął rękę w jego spodnie od piżamy – penis brata był gorący, ciężki i wilgotny, i Sherlock wiedział, że dla niego taki stan byłby torturą, podczas gdy Mycroft najwyraźniej rozkoszował się każdą jego chwilą. I natychmiast ta myśl została wyparta z jego głowy przez inną, przez dojmujące, trudne do wyrażenia słowami pragnienie dotykania go, odkrywania, poznawania _._

– Powoli – wyszeptał Mycroft – zrób to powoli.

Nie znał go takiego: gdzieś zniknęły dystans, godność i opanowanie, ustępując miejsca zmysłowości i pobłażliwemu rozleniwieniu. Penis zamknięty w uścisku Sherlocka zdawał się pulsować; Mycroft jęknął cicho, gdy pierwszy raz poruszył ręką.

To powinno być trudniejsze, pomyślał, odnalezienie dobrego tempa i rytmu. Nie musiał długo czekać, aby Mycroft nieznacznie wygiął się pod nim, napiął uda, mimowolnie wbijając się w ciasne schronienie jego dłoni i szukając mocniejszych pieszczot. _(Powoli)._ Poczuł, jak prężąc się pod jego dotykiem Mycroft wciska głowę mocniej w poduszki i usłyszał, że ciężko chwyta powietrze rozchylonymi ustami _._

Zachęcony, ścisnął go mocniej, ale jęk Mycrofta nie był wcale wyrazem bólu, a jego głos – niski, głębszy niż zwykle – przeszył Sherlocka dreszczem. Czy to możliwe, żeby czuć podniecenie nie gdzieś pod skórą, ale w głowie, żeby pragnąć czyjejś rozkoszy bardziej niż własnego zaspokojenia? Pochylił się nad leżącym bratem i przyciągnął go do jeszcze jednego pocałunku, delikatnego i proszącego. Uległy, pomyślał, Mycroft nigdy nie był taki uległy…

Wciąż to samo wolne tempo; Sherlock przytulony do brata czuł, że skóra na jego szyi zwilgotniała od potu, słyszał, jak jego oddech rwał się w westchnieniach. Tak blisko, pomyślał półprzytomnie, tak blisko i wciąż nie traci kontroli… Czuł też wilgoć sączącą się z główki jego penisa i nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie dotykania go tam; palce ślizgały się po delikatnej skórze i chociaż Mycroft nie zachowywał się głośniej niż dotychczas, Sherlock poczuł, jak całe jego ciało napina się w przeczuciu nadchodzącej rozkoszy _(tak, tak, proszę...)_.

Ale nie było krzyku, choćby trochę głośniejszego jęku, nie było żadnego odgłosu – tylko ręka Mycrofta z żelazną siłą zaciskająca się na karku Sherlocka _(tak, zostaw mi ślady),_ kiedy przytrzymał go w pocałunku; czuł na wargach odsłonięte zęby Mycrofta i to, jak nie mógł złapać tchu, i lepkie ciepło pokrywające dłoń zaciśniętą na jego drgającym penisie, i kolejne fale przenikającej go przyjemności, aż zostawiły go wyczerpanego i pozbawionego sił.

Powinien chyba zabrać teraz rękę, może jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócić się na plecy, odsuwają się od brata, od jego gorącej skóry i tych na wpół rozchylonych ust, i tego niespokojnego oddechu… ale zamiast tego położył dłoń w dole jego brzucha _(delikatny, bezbronny)_ w geście czułości, która wyrażona słowami byłaby jednakowo żenująca dla nich obu. Ta myśl pojawiła się gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości, jak zapach papierosowego dymu, i owinęła się wokół niego słodko-gorzką prawdą: _pragnę go._

Mycroft łagodnym ruchem przeczesał jego włosy i Sherlock mimowolnie, odruchowo wtulił się w niego mocniej. Było dobrze. Dobrze i bezpiecznie. Delikatnie musnął ustami to miejsce na szyi Mycrofta, gdzie pulsowanie krwi wracało powoli do swojego naturalnego rytmu. Dobrze i bezpiecznie. Bez słów.

Pragnę cię, myślał Sherlock sennie, pragnę cię, każdej twojej myśli i każdego centymetra ciała, chcę wejść do twojej głowy, do wszystkiego, co przede mną ukrywasz, o czym nie mówisz, chcę cię posiąść, językiem, palcami, moim kutasem, nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść…

Szept Mycrofta docierający do niego na granicy snu:

– Nie myśl teraz o tym. Po prostu śpij.

 

 

***

_Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść._ Nietrudno było zgadnąć, jakie myśli snuły się po głowie jego brata – jego niemożliwego, impulsywnego, emocjonalnego brata – i nawet gdyby Mycroft nie poczuł, jak kącik jego ust unosi się w dwuznacznym uśmiechu, nie mógł zignorować tego, jak palce zasypiającego Sherlocka zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu w niepokojąco władczym odruchu.

_Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść._ Mycroft przymknął oczy.   
  


Obudził się chwilę po szóstej, ze spodniami piżamy klejącymi mu się do uda, górą pozawijaną w idiotyczny sposób (tak się kończy, kiedy nie zadasz sobie trudu zapięcia wszystkich guzików) i z ciężkim ramieniem Sherlocka przerzuconym przez pierś. Sherlock oczywiście spał jak dziecko (jak dziecko, doprawdy!), rozciągnięty na całą szerokość łóżka, posapując przez nos. W szarym świetle poranka Mycroftowi wydawało się, że jego usta wciąż są nabrzmiałe od pocałunków. Resztką silnej woli powstrzymał się przed tym, żeby dotknąć ich końcami palców i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście był tak miękkie i delikatne, jak mu się wydawało.

Nie, nie teraz.

Ostrożnie wydostał się spod jego ramienia – też coś, mógł sobie oszczędzić kłopotu, Sherlock jak zwykle nawet nie drgnął – i z perwersyjną przyjemnością zauważył chłód panujący w pokoju, w jednej chwili oblewający ciało wciąż rozgrzane snem. Z dezaprobatą zerknął na brata, zastanawiając się, czy obudzić go już teraz, ale po chwili nietypowego dla niego wahania podciągnął kołdrę wyżej na jego pierś i zostawił w łóżku. Ostatecznie nie ma sensu, żeby robił kolejkę do łazienki, prawda?

 

 

Nienagannie ubrany, gładko ogolony, gotów stawić czoło wyzwaniom nowego dnia, Mycroft wśliznął się do swojego pokoju dokładnie za kwadrans siódma, niosąc na tacy talerzyk z jeszcze ciepłymi, ociekającymi masłem Chelsea buns i duży kubek kawy z mlekiem. Oficjalnie Mycroft nie miał tej nocy żadnych gości, więc dwa kubki byłyby podejrzane – trudno, Sherlock obejdzie się bez herbaty i wypije pół jego kawy. Wczorajsze kanapki wyschły na wiór, a herbata nie nadawała się już do niczego.

Pozwolił, żeby naczynia na tacy zabrzęczały nieprzyjemnie, zapowiadając rychłą pobudkę. Sherlock, teraz po czubek nosa zakopany w jego kołdrze, nawet się nie ruszył. Reakcji nie wywołał również ani wyraźny zapach kawy, ani cynamonu. Mycroft nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek mógłby zostać obojętny na takie pokusy. Ugryzł solidny kęs bułeczki (rodzynki i skórka pomarańczowa, och, pani Leech wiedziała, jak powinny smakować Chelsea buns z prawdziwego zdarzenia) i zapił go kawą. Tak, to nie był taki najgorszy początek dnia.

– Wstawaj Sherlock – zawołał rześko, kiedy zegarek na biurku piknięciem obwieścił wybicie siódmej. Uwieńczone chaosem ciemnych loków zawiniątko na łóżku nie zareagowało. Mycroft pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami bułeczki zebrał notatki i zeszyty potrzebne na zajęcia, po czym wrzucił je do torby. – Dziesięć po ósmej masz pociąg do domu.

Zawiniątko uniosło się na łokciu, zza zwojów kołdry wyjrzała para zaspanych, zielonkawych oczu, po czym zawiniątko z jękiem opadło z powrotem na posłanie. Ciekawe, jak on trafiał do szkoły na pierwszą lekcję, skoro godzina siódma rano najwyraźniej nie istniała.

Mycroft szybko przekalkulował, jakiej pogody może się spodziewać w ciągu dnia, jeśli poranek był wilgotny i przenikliwie chłodny. Tak, płaszcz bardziej niż kurtka.

Sherlock wymamrotał coś w poduszkę.

– Przepraszam, mógłbyś powtórzyć?

– Jeszcze chwilkę.

– Nie zdążysz zjeść śniadania.

To mamrotanie prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że wyższe jednostki rodzaju ludzkiego nie są tak zorientowane na jedzenie i swoje przyziemne konsumpcyjne potrzeby jak Mycroft.

– Masz pięć minut żeby wstać, zanim zabiorę ci kołdrę. Wiesz, że nie żartuję.

– Mycroft?

Oho. Głos miał zaspany, ale już bardziej przytomny.

– Zadzwoniłeś do mamy?

Mycroft docenił, że był schowany za otwartymi drzwiami szafy i młodszy brat nie mógł go widzieć.

– Nie.

Sherlock taktownie nie skomentował jego ewidentnego kryzysu synowskiej lojalności, a zamiast tego z całą maestrią zaspanego nastolatka urządził pokaz podciągania się na poduszkach do pozycji mniej więcej siedzącej. Mycroft musiałby go nie znać, żeby dać się nabrać.

– Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś przyjechałem do ciebie, do tej szkoły z internatem w Kensington…

– Pamiętam i odpowiedź brzmi „nie”.

– To było świetne. Potem zastanawiałem się, jak ci się to udało.

Mycroft zignorował jawne pochlebstwo tak, jak na to zasługiwało.

Sherlock zignorował bycie ignorowanym.

– Całe przedpołudnie czytałem twoje książki i nikt nie miał pojęcia, że jestem w twoim pokoju. A potem zabrałeś mnie do tej cukierni koło Holland Park. Trzy stacje metrem. Nie wierzyłem, że uda ci się pochłonąć tę górę ciastek…

Mycroft wcisnął mu w ręce do połowy wypity kubek kawy.

– Jesz śniadanie po drodze.

Sherlock mruknął coś, wypił łyk i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o wątpliwości Mycrofta, czy wciąż był dzieckiem.

– I tak sobie pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś, żebym został…

– _Ja_ chciałbym?

– …posiedział sobie tutaj, u ciebie, i mógłbyś mi przynieść kilka dobrych książek z biblioteki. Moja szkolna biblioteka jest beznadziejna, sama popularnonaukowa drobnica dla amatorów. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o chemię, ty może coś byś znalazł. A potem moglibyśmy iść na jakąś pyszną chińszczyznę…

– Jeszcze pięć minut i pójdziesz na stację dokładnie w tym, co masz teraz na sobie.

– …i ciastka dla ciebie. Popołudniu masz tylko wykład z kryzysów demokratycznych w Ameryce Południowej i wiem, że go nienawidzisz. Jak na kogoś, kto przesadnie dba o pozory, masz zawstydzająco mało notatek z tego przedmiotu, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie.

– Bo nie muszę ich robić. Zabieram ci kołdrę, Sherlock.

– Konwencja Genewska…

– Powołasz się na Konwencję Genewską wyjaśniając mamie, gdzie przepadłeś na noc.

– Po dziewiątej jest następny pociąg!

– I zaraz po Victoria zatrzymuje się na Battersea Park, gdzie wysiądziesz i spędzisz cały dzień włócząc się po Londynie. Nie, Sherlock, osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś wsiadł do ekspresu o ósmej dziesięć.

W tej trochę za dużej białej podkoszulce wydawał mu się szczuplejszy i bardziej kruchy, niż był w rzeczywistości. Ostra spadzistość ramion, materiał opinający się na krawędziach łopatek, chłopięce wąskie biodra i prowokująco jasne uda; chciałby poczuć, jak by się zaciskały na jego sztywnym kutasie, chciałby poczuć, jak Sherlock porusza się pod nim i teraz, kiedy to wszystko stało się bardziej realne…

_Nie patrz na niego. Nie patrz na niego w ten sposób._

– Zwolnienie z lekcji? – spróbował beznadziejnie.

– Zadzwonię sprawdzić, czy bezpiecznie dotarłeś na zajęcia.

Trzaśnięcie drzwi do łazienki zabrzmiało jak jego dawno niesłyszane dziecięce „jesteś okropny”.

Mycroft odchylił głowę i pozwolił sobie na długie, zmęczone westchnienie.

 

 

Sherlock dreptał pół jarda za nim, bez przekonania żując ostatnią bułeczkę, kiedy Mycroft elastycznym, rześkim krokiem przemierzał schody i halę dworca.

– No widzisz? I wcale nie trzeba było tak biec – zauważył z wyrzutem, dołączając do niego i strzepując okruszki ze swetra. Mycroft nie skomentował. Sweter należał do niego i został pożyczony Sherlockowi pod wpływem solidnej braterskiej troski o to, jak zniesie chłód londyńskiego poranka w samej koszuli i za cienkiej wiatrówce. Z jakiegoś powodu żaden z nich nie wziął pod uwagę, że Sherlock mógłby po prostu założyć swój sweter od mundurka.

Stali na końcu peronu, a do przyjazdu pociągu zostało mniej niż dziesięć minut. Idealny moment na pierwszego papierosa.

Wydobył jednego z paczki, zapalił i z prawdziwą przyjemnością zaciągnął się dymem. Natychmiast poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Sherlocka. To nie to, że się go domyślił lub przewidział, na co popatrzy brat: on je poczuł. I nie chodziło o papierosa, nie chodziło o to, że Sherlock chciałby spróbować palić jak Mycroft. To było spojrzenie utkwione w jego szyi, dokładniej rzecz biorąc w tym miejscu pod węzłem krawata, tam, gdzie pocałował go wczoraj w nocy. Dziwne, że na skórze nie zostały mu żadne ślady.

_Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść._

Mycroft odchrząknął i odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Co się kryło za tą zagadką poważnej bladości i zielonych oczu? Jego rdzawy sweter był za duży na Sherlocka, podkreślając tym samym wciąż chłopięcą smukłość sylwetki. Rękawy też były za długie i nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak młodszy brat chowa w nich dłonie, od wewnątrz zaciskając palce na miękkiej wełnie. Nie odwrócił wzroku.

Spiker zapowiedział wjazd pociągu na stację. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem. Mycroft wolno uniósł papierosa do ust, zaciągnął się głęboko i pozwolił, aby dym otoczył go jak półprzejrzysta mgła, wyciągająca ramiona w stronę Sherlocka. Pociąg z łoskotem wtoczył się na stację, nie przerywając ciszy między nimi. Sherlock objął się ramionami, jakby zapadając się w sweter Mycrofta; wyglądał przy tym młodo i bezbronnie. Papieros Mycrofta tlił się powoli, wąska smużka dymu leniwie rozpływała się w wilgotnym porannym powietrzu. Wokół zaroiło się od ludzi wsiadających i wysiadających z pociągu. Między nimi wciąż było cicho. Żadnych niepotrzebnych słów ani gestów. Spiker zapowiedział odjazd i Sherlock niechętnie wspiął się na schodki do wagonu.

– Do następnego razu? – spróbował.

Mycroft zaciągnął się dymem.

– Do następnego razu.

 


End file.
